mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mr. Curious2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mr. Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Genesjs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TyrannoRanger (Talk) 04:15, November 12, 2011 Your Ban on SNN No, but as I just finished explaining to you on SNN, I've banned you because I have reason to suspect that you were another user who was attempting to sockpuppet in order to bypass a ban, which is also a ban-worthy offense. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 04:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How did you know. I made this because I can't access my account due to a wikia wide block. I can explain. Mr. Curious2 04:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) People create new accounts on the wikia if they don't like their old account like Brainiac Adam or if they can't access their account. Mr. Curious2 04:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia-wide block? Well, then perhaps I should indefinitely ban all your accounts from SNN if you caused enough trouble elsewhere to get yourself globally banned. And are you asking me how I knew about your new account before you had the chance to use it? Also, I don't think you getting tired of your old account is a very convincing reason why you decided to make a new account, since your new account is the same as your old one with the exception of a "2" at the end. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 04:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I'm innocent. Let me back onto the mr. men wiki or I'll ask TyrannoRanger to block you like he's doing for Myself 123. Thta oughtta teach him to see what it feels like being blocked." Don't you mean "SNN" instead of "Mr. Men Wiki?" If you're innocent, then why're you threatening to have me banned from this Wiki? Or have someone else block Myself 123 in an obvious revenge scheme? I would assume that the victim would not stoop to the level of the offender if he has indeed been wronged by him, and so far you aren't doing a very good job of convincing me that you're a victim of anything. Also, your threats are only proving my case that you should not be allowed back on SNN. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 09:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Go right ahead, I could care less what you have your buddies to do me on other Wikis, I'm not going to unblock you from SNN. You need to learn to accept your punishments. As for Myself 123, my guess is that he hasn't logged in yet or has already looked at your message but has decided that wasting his time on you would be meaningless. Either way, your issues with him don't concern me. [[User:Genesjs|'Lloyd the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'"I hog that hedgehate!"']] 17:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't on when you sent me that message, I do have a life outside of the internet, as for your request, refer to Gen's comment. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 18:53, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You're not getting unblocked, at SNN, if you got a wikia-wide block, then creating a new account is block evasion and wikia should be notified. Your friend won't block me, he hasn't replied to any of your messages about blocking me and Gen and if he were to block us, I'll notify wikia about it and they could strip him of his rights here. Now please leave me alone, there is nothing you can do that'll make me unblock you and I have nothing more to say to you. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 17:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Leave Adam Alone! Mr. Curious, stop being mean to Adam, what you're upset over is just a stupid Youtube thing, get over it. You're being such a brat, telling Stan to force Adam to change his youtube settings. Why are you being such a bully lately?Tickle Bear 02:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC)